Rayman Beginnings
by ElementalAngelHeroine
Summary: Rayman's past has been reviled! What does this limless hero hides?


Games » Rayman » **Rayman Beginnings**

Author: ElementalAngelHeroine

Hi! ElementalAngelHeroine here! So, this is a short fic about Rayman's past because it's kinda sketchy. So this fan fic takes place in several time periods. To not make you confused I will put a mark to show you when each section takes place. B equals before, A equals after, R1 Rayman 1 2, etc… so the marks will be shown like this: BR1 (Before Rayman 1) ok? Enjoy! Also, I don't own Rayman.

* * *

BR1

"Ow! Please no more. My hands are hurting so badly!" the young Rayman begged his teacher.

"No! You have to keep training! Keep hitting that boulder! You'll keep hitting it until you can't feel anything with your hands," his trainer said.

"But-"

"No 'buts' you can- OW!"

He turned around to see Betilla who just smacked his trainer.

"Don't treat him like that!" she scolded.

"Betilla," Rayman said. "Mom…" he added with a whisper.

"Fine. Go take a brake. Me and your 'mom' are going to have a little chat," his trainer said.

Rayman sighed and walked down to his birth place. It wasn't like the other places in the Glade of Moonlight. It had a misty peaceful feel to it, strange magic was in the air, strange glowing ruins were scattered about, the trees were thick yet magical, and there was a river which Rayman soaks his aching hands in everyday.

He sat by the river bank and dipped his hands in, washing off the dirt and blood on his hands. He sighed. Everyday he was trained by punching boulders, being tossed into a pit of monsters that were ten times bigger than himself, and other horrible stuff. The river and coming to his birth place helped to heal his wounds.

"Bah bah bah bah?" said a voice.

Rayman turned around to see a looped-eared Rabbid walking towards him. It was holding a first-aid kit. The Rabbid also had brown spots on its left hand, right leg and on top of both of its ears.

"No, Rabbi my trainer wont let me get first aid," Rayman said to the Rabbid.

"Sigh . . .Cuf bah babah. . ." Rabbi complained.

"I know, 'born from the moonlight, time and space to a being of light will come to you.' Am I really the one that stupid prophesy speaks of? I've nearly trained my entire life to protect everyone. I just don't want to be a failure or a living weapon," Rayman replied. Then he sighed and took his hands out of the water.

Rabbi gave Rayman a sorrowful look. It was really quite depressing. Rayman does his best everyday, helps others in anyway he can, and is very sweet. However, none of the other children wanted to play with him. They just run away as if he were a monster. And besides the bubble dreamer, Betilla, and her relatives, all the adults just ignore him like he doesn't even exist. Yet, he did somehow exist, and he was somehow alive like everyone else. He couldn't help that he was born with no limbs and looks different than everyone else.

Something else that is tough on Rayman...other people created creatures like him; no limbs and somehow alive. And, even though they were different like him, everyone rejected him, yet accepted them!

"Bah. . . babababah bah!" Rabbi told Rayman.

He smiled. Sadly, the Rabbids were the only creatures who didn't run away from him. They just accepted him the way he was, like Betilla and her sisters. He had fun playing with all of them when he had the chance, but still, he wished he had a place were he belonged, a place were everyone accepts him for who his is. He wanted a place to truly call his home.

Rabbi accepted Rayman's silent answer. He turned and looked at the water. Rayman was the most interesting, strong, and mysterious out of all the others. He un-did a curse on one of Betilla's sisters, he was one of the only ones to learn to understand the Rabbid's language, and who's knows what else he is capable of.

Not so far away . . . behind the trees, Betilla and his teacher were watching them.

"Rayman . . . I hope we find a home for you too," Betilla whispered to herself.

"Pathetic little thing," his trainer said out loud.

"Mr. Dark would you please give him a brake?" Betilla scolded.

"Maybe I'll think about it," Mr. Dark said as he turned to leave.

BR2

"Why?" Rayman pleaded. "Please don't do this."

"I don't care if you live or die I'am taking your energy no mader what," said the Human scintest.

"Help me please" Rayman begged Betilla and her sisters. The just stared at him atached to a strange masheane. Everyone in the Glade of Moonlight was just whaching.

"Give up you thingamagig! Say bye!" the siancetest said as he turned on the mashean.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Rayman screamed in pain as electresty flowed through his body draining his power. Then suddenly a third moon apeared over head it was brighter than the other two and it seemed to be made of magic. The last time it sown was when Rayman was born.

It's light shined on him he could feel magic building up inside him the same magic that he was born with he could feel his strangh returning to him more powerful than ever. His power mark started to glow brighter than ever. The only timed it glowed was when Rayman was in very dark places and when he was hurt.

Everyone just stared in aw. Rayman turned into an angel! There was luner blue tips on the top of his hair, his eyes turned sky blue and he ad wings on his back. But he still had no lims. The mashean broke.

The power mark began to glow again. The light covered the entire Glade when the light faded the nightmare army disapered.

Everyone contued to stare exept Betilla who knew what Rayman was going to do next.

"Don't leave . . . Please don't," she begged.

Rayman turned his head. His eyes were full of tears "I am sorry," he said than he flew into the sky.

"Is their anywere I belong? Do I even belong in this world?" he asked himself as he flew higher and higher.

He stopped and looked down. He saw the world from above the clouds. He could see his friend Barbra's kingdom he saw forests, oceans, and mountens.

"Who am I kidding?" he said with a small smile "This is the world I was born in there are alot of places I havent even looked at yet I will find the place I belong."

Sudenly he felt his power drain he couldent keep his angel form much longer. He started to fall. He keeped falling, falling, falling, and splash!

"Are the fish bighting Globox?" Ly asked.

"No not at all the robopirets havent sowed up today- Hey I got something!" the big toad said.

But what he puled up wasn't a fish it was Rayman.

"How is that thing even alive?" A tensie asked.

"orrggg," Rayman said as he came to.

Everyone hid one of Globoxs chideren climed up a tree.

Creek! "Huh?" Rayman turned and looked at the kiddie.

"Gulp!"

Rayman climed the tree as fast as he could. He reached out and grabed the kiddie just as the branch broke.

"Are you all right?" Rayman asked.

"Y-ya.. thanks."

That was along time ago now the question is "is this the place I belong?"

* * *

So their you go! longes fic I made yet! The last part was Rayman's hidden thought I hoped you enjoyed! Stay tuned for The Real Rayman 4 Rabbid Rave! P.S. If your wondering something just ask! Just make sure that I can respond.


End file.
